


Maybe

by SecretWonderland



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of Hurt, And angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anyways, But I am warning you, Depression, Domestic, Don't hate me for this, Drug Abuse, Just you wait - Freeform, LANCE AND KEITH LIKE SEX, Lance's family is hella sweet, Like, Multi, PTSD, Self Harm, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Wish me luck, a lotta fluff, also fluffy moments because like, and this is a school AU, but the good cry, enjoy, here ya go, i love friendship, i'm gonna make you cry kids, it'sgonna get sad, like the wow this is soft cry, not gonna lie, there is sex, there is some serious stuff, you can't not have fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretWonderland/pseuds/SecretWonderland
Summary: "What do you mean?""YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN PIDGE""NOT WHEN YOU'RE BITING MY HEAD OFF!"Hunk sighed, grabbing Lance's shoulder. "Dude. What happened last night? I know you don't necessarily like school but this is a whole new level for you."Lance groaned, still not believing it actually happened. "Look. Mr. Mystery from Friday night?"His friends looked at him, waiting for him to keep talking. Lance sighed. "It was Keith."Katie howled with laughter. She probably should tell Lance the news but, leaving it a surprise would be a lot more fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys I know what you're thinking "Stop starting new fics before you finish your others" AND I'M SORRY BUT I NEEDED TO WRITE A KLANCE ONE OKAY anyways, here ya go. THERE IS SEX IN THIS FOLKS SURPRISE SURPRISE!

Lance had never been much of a party person. Ever. Don't get the wrong impression, he loved a good time as much as the next guy, but he didn't exactly fit into the whole 'let me pass you a joint and a lukewarm beer that tastes like straight up ass' scene. He was more of a 'video games with pizza and grapes, face masks, Disney movie' type of guy. Now he could throw his ass in a circle if one day he really did decide to take his dropping out threat seriously, but his mamá would have his head. Regardless of his taste here he was, on the 'nightlife' side of town, in some weird version of a coffee shop, sipping a strawberry daiquiri, and glaring at pretty much everyone who neared his small corner of peace in the madness. He knew the place well enough. It was called 'V', although he never understood why. 'V' for what? Virginity? A Vicarious headache? A Valiant waste of his time? Lance shook his head. There was no need to have a poor attitude. After all, by day the place was a very nice coffee shop with polite baristas who knew his order by heart. Who knew that by night it was a very active club? He had intended to drop by and grab a coffee for a late night study before midterms the next day, but then he got shoved in with the crowd and couldn't find the damn door out. Considering that he was expected to be the casual party goer from all his oh-so-smart classmates and had never been to a club, he decided to stay. It was for the street cred. 

On the plus side to this now horrific night, the shop was definitely more beautiful at night. Lance loved seeing the way the electric blue and neon purple bounced on the marble white walls. The gold bits etched into the ceiling reminded him of a dancing fire. He guessed the music wasn't _that_ bad. _It could be worse_ he reminded himself for probably the hundredth time. _You could be dead or out in the cold._

Lance snorted. How positive. 

He made his way to the bar to get a refill, not that he was sure he could do that, but it couldn't hurt. He was almost there, about to reach the side of the bar next to some guy when 'some guy' turned to him.

His face was absolute perfection. There wasn't an sign of acne ever been anywhere on his marble face. His jawline was sharp enough to cut, perfectly chiseled with defined cheekbones. His lips looked like two perfectly plump cotton candy clouds. Lance was sure they tasted better than his refill would, he was debating on kissing him just to make sure he didn't taste like something Lance couldn't live without when he met dude's eyes. Lance was almost sure he was wrong. Maybe it was the lights because there was no way eyes could be so black they swallowed everything and so purple they looked like the dark side of the galaxy. That just was not allowed. They looked as equally surprised as he felt and then changed to humored when he boy spoke.

"Are you gonna ask for something or keep staring?"  

 _Oh daddy do it again!_ Lance internally groaned at his sense of humor but he would give anything to hear that voice again. It was like fucking honey. And then Lance registered that his mouth was opening. 

"Well I came to get a refill but your lips look more intoxicating."

Lance could scream. He felt his face burning and he began to stammer out an apology when the boy laughed. "What's your name?" 

This was not happening. "Lance."

The boy out stretched his hand "Keith." Lance reached to shake it but the boy had other plans. He pulled Lance close and got in his ear, "Listen you're really hot and I'm always up for sex with a hot guy so you should really just kiss me and get it started." 

Holy shit. There was no way this was happening. No way in hell that he was about to get laid by this stunning guy, but there was also no way in hell he'd pass up the chance. 

Keith pulled away, winking "If you're not too much of a pussy that is."

Lance raised an eyebrow then pinned Keith's back to the bar and closed the distance between them, trapping the smaller against the wooden surface. "What was that about being a pussy?" he asked, pleased to see a blush forming on those marble cheeks. 

"I think you heard me fine." he said, his voice filled with embarrassment and lust.

Lance grabbed his chin and titled it up. "I think you're wrong"

And then he was kissing this hot guy, at the bar he wasn't supposed to be at, and he had six tests tomorrow but. All he could currently think about what how right he was about Keith tasting a lot better than the stupid drink. He tasted like...fuck Lance didn't know. He had never tasted something this good before. Keith titled his head back to deepen the kiss. "Fuck. I didn't think you'd be this good" he mummered while Lance kissed down his neck. Lance laughed until Keith grinded against him. _That's dirty._..just like Keith's whimpers when Lance bit down on his neck. "Need. Room. Bed." He practically growled. 

Hey, he wasn't a party goer, but he _was_ a sex god. Keith pulled away from him, "I live three minutes from here"

"What the fuck are we waiting for?" 

Keith grabbed Lance's hand pulling him out of the 'V' walking as fast as his legs could carry him. Unlocking his apartment was hard enough his all the tension in his pants, but with Lance kissing the back of  his neck and palming him from in between his legs it was impossible. He yanked the door open, snatching his keys and pulling Lance inside. The taller boy slammed Keith against the door, owning his lips again. He heard Lance lock the door but didn't pay too much mind to it when the boy picked him up to deepen the kiss. 

Lance pulled away too quickly, "Room" he said, kissing Keith's breath away again. Keith pulled his hand and they got as far as the kitchen before Lance stopped him and took his shirt off, then picked him up and placed him on the counter. His lips moved effortlessly against Keith's skin. First he kissed along Keith's neck, leaving only a few light hickies, but when Lance got to his collarbone he couldn't stop himself from sucking as hard as he could. Keith's moaning only added to his fuel. 

"Fuck Lance I-" Lance pulled him off the counter, "Sorry" he smiled, giving Keith the impression he wasn't regretful, "Your room?" 

Keith all but ran to his room  stripping off every article of clothing except for his underwear. When they finally reached his door Lance pinned him against it, grinding and loving the moan escaping from the boy's lips. The tension on Keith was unbearable. Lance opened Keith's door and tossed him on his bed, making a show of removing his shirt. But the way Keith watched him was worth it. It was agonizing for Keith because he wanted to taste that stupid hard chest _dammit!_ he suspected Lance had abs _but not like this!_ Keith pulled Lance to him by his belt loop on his ripped black jeans, it didn't take long for Keith to get his pants off and his dick into his mouth.

He loved the sounds Lance made as he licked his length and sucked on the tip. "Fuckin tease" Lance breathed. Keith responded by kitten licking precum off the boy Lance shivered "Fuckin' Kitten please" he said, not letting himself move because he didn't want to hurt the boy, but months of not having any action was taking a toll on him and he'd be damned if he lost his cool now. After all he did need a way to relieve midterm stress. Keith smirked before taking Lance in and causing him to loose control. Lance grabbed the back of Keith's hair-how did Lance not notice the mullet- and moaned. "Fuck my face" Keith said. Lance hesitated, "Are you sure?"  Keith smiled, "Did I fuckin' stutter"

Lance didn't need to be told twice. He yanked Keith''s head down, loving the moans he was making and the pops off his dick in Keith's throat. He could feel himself loosing it so he pulled away, forcing Keith onto his knees. "Lube is in th-" Keith moaned when Lance's tongue neared his area, probing and prodding and holy shit that felt so good. He felt Lance stop for a minute before he felt his wet hand stroked Keith. Keith cried out at the sudden contact, his back arching into Lance's tongue. Lance stopped for a minute and then Keith felt a finger. And holy shit when did he even get the lube?  The thought escaped when he heard himself whine an felt another finger. "More" he begged, spasiming when Lance added another. He moaned, rocking his hips back. He registered hearing a condom opening but at the moment he was in a sex haze and just really wanted dick.

"Lance please." Lance looked up and his dick throbbed painfully at the sigh, Keith trembling with Lance's fingers inside him. He was drooling, cheeks pink and his eyes were so lustful and begging Lance to hurry, and Lance happily complied. He started off slowly, letting Keith get used to the feeling but after a few seconds he was ramming Keith so hard the bed shook. He grabbed Keith's leg and held it up, letting him get deeper as he easily found Keith's prostate. He hit the spot over and over and over, loving how Keith made a new noise each time. Lance reached around, stroking Keith to this rhythm until he felt his control slipping. Keith held onto his bed frame while Lance pounded him, gripping his thighs and hips so hard he was sure to have more than hickey bruises in the morning. He was so close and when Lance stroked him again he lost it, tightening around the boy who shortly came after. Lance worked him through his orgasm, careful not to over stimulate himself. 

They laid next to each other for a minute, calming down. Keith turned when Lance got up, he didn't realize Lance had scratches down his back. _Whoops._  "I'm really sorry" Lance said, tugging his pants back on. "I really want to sleep and wake up and have morning sex with you because- holy shit that was the best sex I've ever had- but I have seven midterms to study for." Keith smiled at him. "It's okay, I do too. Thanks for tonight it was..yea it was the best I ever had too."

Lance leaned down and kissed the boy goodbye, wanting to crawl back in bed with him, but instead he saw himself out, leaving Keith to clean up. After all, his brother would be home soon and since Keith was still  minor, he technically wasn't supposed to go to bars, not that he'd get in trouble. Well he might. This would be the last test until he switched schools to the Garrison. It was a big turning point according to Shiro. Keith shrugged like it was no big deal, then proceeded to pull out ever book he'd be issued that semester. 


	2. Chapter 2

There was nothing Lance hated more than a hangover. This is the exact reason he didn't drink. He hated waking up to a pulsing head, blurry vision, and a dry mouth. To make matters worse his adventures from the previous night left him running out of the Garrison housing exactly five minutes late. He would have been on time if he hadn't seen himself shirtless in the mirror. His lips still looked bruised and like he'd spent hours making out with the guy from last night. He still had sex hair even though he had gotten home, showered, and studied until four. His chest was covered in hickies he didn't realize he had gotten, but fuck they were dark and deep. He had checked his back, sighing at the claw marks and how his dick was responding. He would never admit it but he loved being marked and damn that guy for doing it so well. The swim team would definitely have something to say about it.

He sprinted to class, praying he'd make it to class in time. That was the weird thing about this prestigious school his mom forced him into. They didn't care what you did, as long as you didn't get caught and showed up to class on time. Lance sighed, regretting his choice to become an actual smart person. He regretted telling his mom about his interest in space and astrology, regretted Hunk and Pidge mentioning the school, regretted pretty much everything as he sprinted down the hall to his first class. He bolted through the door, running straight into Allrua, his astrology professor. She eyed him and checked her watch, "Hurry you have three seconds before I have to-"

Lance was already in his seat next to Hunk and the window. The class laughed, this was an event they were all used to, although it was never just Lance who was late, almost every student at the Garrison had been almost late, but after seeing what happened to a late senior their freshman year, no one in the junior class had ever been late. 

Astronomy had always been his favorite subject, and not just because his best friend since birth was his seat mate, or because Allura was super hot. There was something about the idea of space exploration that called to him, seeing the stars made breathing easier for him. He wanted to go out there one day and see it. He wanted to stretch out his hand and be able to see planets no one had ever heard of. He wanted to travel beyond the Milky Way and discover every beauty he could. If the human solar system was breath taking, he could only imagine what the rest of space was like. He took the midterm in the class without a worry, knowing he'd make an A. The class was too enjoyable not to. Plus, after the test, he got to play with the pad.

One of the parts he loved about the Garrison was the technology. Most of it had been developed recently by both Hunk and the probably smartest siblings alive, Pidge and her older brother Matt. For that Lance was thankful to have them. Thanks to them during the exploration part of class he could sit on the floor, surrounded by planets and learn things about their atmospheres and wonder what their people would be like. It was one of his favorite things, signing onto the tablet and getting lost in the space. Most days he would stay way past time for class to end and Allura and Hunk would have to pry him away. It was one of Lance's things though. Pidge was the famous scientist at the school, a math genius who often baffled professors and still learned all she could from them. Hunk was the master builder, he could make anything his heart desired, from a five course meal he loved eating with Lance and Pidge, to a robot that did all his house maintenance for him. Lance was a lot of things around the school, but mostly the Space Guy, the Sharp Shooter, and the Swimmer. The 'S cubed" as he called himself.   

"ancy.....Lancy...."

Lance looked up from a star he discovered, and had appropriately named "Big L".Hunk stood over him, Allura by his side, both looking at him with an amused grin.

"Yes?" He asked sheepishly, hoping they wouldn't tell him it was time to go. Allrua held out her hand. "Awwwww come on Allruaaaa!" 

Allrua rolled her eyes. "We have an hour between each class Lance, and as much as I'd love to sit and talk with you about your star and I know you'd love to tell me all the fun facts about it but, Shiro would kill me if you weren't ready for your combat class. Again."

Hunk chuckled, helping Lance up as he reluctantly handed over the screen. Allrua smiled at him, "How about this? At the end of the day you Hunk and Pidge can all come back and we can do some star searching in the garden." 

Lance perked up immediately, not even minding when Hunk and Allura laughed. "Thank you for today Allura!" Hunk called as they left the class. "Of course! I'll see you two later this afternoon!" 

Hunk and Lance walked together in comfortable silence. The campus would always be beautiful to him. Cherry blossoms littered the yards like some cringy anime he'd love to watch. The classes were spaced out, so the school gave a ridiculous amount of time to go in between buildings. It also helped that at the Garrison, there was no need for any core classes you didn't need. Lance didn't have a language class, simply because he didn't need it, and if he ever had a question about foreign language, he could ask Pidge. 

They were almost to the bridge to the arena when Hunk nudged him. "So you gonna tell me why you never answered my texts last night?" 

Lance choked on air, his face scarlet. "W-what are you! I don't know what- I didn't!"

"Oh don't give me that! I know that look Lancy. You're hung over!" Hank said it jokingly but his face said a different story. Hunk had known Lance since the first grade. He'd been there through everything. The discovery of Lance being bisexual. The first girlfriend. The first boyfriend. The first breakup. Everything that Lance could remember, Hunk was there. Their families even spent the holidays together. 

Lance looked around before breaking into the story. "You won't believe this man." 

He told Hunk about the club, defending himself with a "Hey man! I couldn't find a way out!" when Hunk gave him 'the look'.  And then he told him about the guy. "He was probably the hottest person I've ever seen Hunk. Like your pan ass would have loved him, if not. Ya know. For Shay." 

Hunk blushed at the mentioning of his partner. Shay was an engineer he had met at a convention the previous year, and Lance saw the whole 'love at first sight' thing happen in real life. A year later and they were one of the most well known couples at the Garrison, except for Shiro and Allura. Hunk made a face when Lance started telling him about the way the guy kissed.

"I get it Lance, you had sex." Hunk grimaced. Then he shook his head, trying to get the image Lance was painting out of his head. "So what was his name anyways?" 

Lance frowned now. "I don't really remember. I think it was Rob or something. Maybe Alex?"

"Lance, Rob and Alex are completely different names."

"No they're not!"

"Lance they literally don't even have any of the same lettering in them." 

Lance smiled, waving finger guns at him "You got me there." 

Hunk rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you finally had a one night stand where you don't remember the name."

Lance smirked, "Yea I think it's weird too considering how many times I screamed it last ni-"

"Oh COME ON LANCE" Hunk yelled much to Lance's amusement. 

Hunk waved to him as he crossed the bridge. His next class was engineering with Pidge. Lance headed into the locker room to change. He was there before anyone else as usual,normally he would have found it boring but today it was a blessing. Less people knowing about what he did at night meant less mean texts and self hatred. He changed quickly, running into the gym students were told to call the 'arena'. Lance found it stupid because it was basically a really big gym with a place for people to fight and a shooting range. Lance climbed his way up to the third floor, knocking on Shiro's door.

"Come in Lance."

Lance smirked, barging into the room. "Hey Pop."

Shiro rolled his eyes at Lance's nickname. He'd been stuck with it when he and Allura were forced to chaperone the gifted group on a filed trip. Shiro had been dubbed 'dad' when he made a punny joke and told Pidge to stop trying to hack into the main branch's data files. Allura had been dubbed 'mom'  when she bought everyone ice cream and let Hunk get a double scoop for being the only one not to try something ridiculous in the presence of the head of the Garrison. Ever since then it had been a running joke, it also didn't help that the five worked together on projects a lot and had become good friends to the point of having movie nights together. To Lance Allura was like one of his big sisters, and Shiro was her really cool husband. 

"Whatcha up to?" Lance asked, plopping into his designated chair in Shiro's office. 

Shiro didn't look up. "I'm getting things ready for my little brother. He'll be joining us next semester and for his senior year." 

Lance had almost forgotten about Shiro's little brother even existing. He never spoke much about him to any of the them except Allura, who lived with the two. The guy was supposed to be some top notch fighter with a brain as good as Pidge's. Lance didn't know much but he did know Shiro had been wanting him at the Garrison since Lance's freshman year.

"He finally said yes huh?"

Shiro nodded, then looked up. "I think we'll do the fitness test after fights today. Winner doesn't have to do them."

Lance grinned. "Guess that means extra target practice."

Shiro laughed. "Okay then cocky, lets put that to the test."

Shiro said that but Lance didn't have any good competition. He was the fastest. He could read people like a book and had people's fighting patterns memorized before his first fight. He knew where to aim and  exactly how hard he needed to hit. He won the first round without breaking a sweat. He never started sweating until the 30th person. After he landed that guy on his back, he had 19 people left. The weakest people. Before he knew it the fighting was over and he, as usual was the winner, without a single scratch on him. Shiro shook his head, smiling as he handed the range keys to Lance and barked orders at the rest.

Lance really loved shooting. Not in the red neck way. Not with the intent to kill. But there was something he loved about hitting targets and the feel of the gun. The guns at the Garrison weren't like any other. They were white and Lance had somehow managed to have a reaction with one and have his very own gun. It was a little bulkier than the rest, and shot lasers rather than bullets. The first time it happened he had called Shiro in a panic. And then he got summoned by the dean. That was how he had to do a shooting show for every important official the Garrison was associated with. From the president of arms, to the actual president. Now it was the most natural thing to him, picking up the gun and going.

He was on one of the highest levels the Garrison had ever seen, third to Shiro, who held second place at level 103, and the greatest sharp shooter in history, who had a level of 150. Lance was on level 97. He signed in with the login information Shiro had passed out on the first day his freshman year in the class and got to work. His only problem was that the test in this class today would be if he passed a level or not. Passing a level meant every target had to hit the floor. Lance breathed in. "Begin training sequence." 

He really underestimated himself sometimes. By the end of his training, he was on level 101. Shiro was pissed. "OKAY! OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Lance snorted. "What? Scared to loose your place?"

Shiro rolled his eyes. "More like worried you're gonna miss swim because class ended thirty minutes ago smart ass." 

"Fuck"

Lance sprinted out of the gym, not bothering to shower because he'd be in water next period anyways. 

Swim had been a sport Lance loved early on. He grew up in Cuba, next to a big beach that he loved to spend his days on. He also had a fairly nice pool to swim in on days he didn't want sand up his ass. His pool was nothing in comparison to the Garrison. Lance loved the building with all his heart. It had big windows that let the sunlight, or moon light depending on what he got into, steam in and make the water glow. The beauty unfortunately didn't keep his swim mates from gawking at his marks. Some even whistled when he walked by. But Lance was used to it. He dealt with it a lot. There was the harassment, yes, but mainly just friendly jokes between friendly students. Usually someone would defend him if anything too harsh was said. If no one else did, he definitely knew how to defend himself. 

The 'test' for swim was a race, now matter how hard the swim instructor Coran tried to convince himself it wasn't. Lance didn't mind though. He was as good of a swimmer as he was a shooter. It just came naturally to him. After winning the race, he showered and decided to take Coran's offer to leave after the 'extremely important quiz of who can be the fastest' was over. He had an hour and a half to do whatever before the lunch hour, so he headed back to his room for a nap.

The housing at the Garrison was nice. Lance may have paid and had his friends assist him in adding a few things but even without the upgrades, Lance knew there were people who would kill to live where he lived. It was a two floor apartment, the bed and main bath on the second floor, containing a pass word that only he and a few others knew to enter. The rest was down stairs with a few gaming consoles, a really nice kitchen, study area, a second bathroom, and a living room big enough for when they had movie nights and all five of his friends would crash for the night. 

Lance woke up twenty minutes before his next class. Cursing himself for sleeping through lunch, he made his was to the building building. He was always looking forward to his creative workshop, and was almost done with the miniature rocket ship he'd been working on for the midterm. He had looked at ways to make it actually fly the night before and was now finishing the paint on it before presenting. It was an easy class and he had two classes left after. 

 

Statics was his least favorite subject, and he was never more ready to get out of a classroom than he was walking to the math class. He hated everything about it. There were no windows. No fresh air. Barely any decor. Almost everything was black and grey and it was always either too hot or too cold. Lance shook his head. It didn't matter. He was only here for the midterm. He looked down to see Pidge already done, talking with Hunk quietly about something, then looked back at him. She wagged her eyebrows and Lance guessed Hunk was filling her in on why he didn't respond the night before.

He practically bolted for Physics when the bell rang to avoid questions. Where Hunk wanted no details, Pidge wanted too many. Once he was done with that midterm he found himself sitting on a bench beneath a cherry tree, sipping on a Coke and waiting for his friends to finish up their discussion with Professor P. He was minding his own business and admiring the falling pink flowers when he saw him and spat out his soda.

On the opposite side of the courtyard he was sitting in was the guy from last night, and he was hugging Shiro and Allura. Lance watched for a moment, admiring how he looked in his everyday clothes of a red hoodie and black jeans when he noticed how similar he and Shiro looked. And then it hit him,

He had the best sex of his life. With Shiro's brother. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Lance I really don't get what's going on."

Lance shushed Pidge, making sure his door was locked and the curtains on his windows were shut. He had spit his drink out when he saw Mr.NameMan and ran into the classroom, pulling his friends away from the professor and to his house, locking them in the safety of his home.

"We have a really big problem." He said, turning to the pair that sat on his couch.

"Which is?" Hunk prompted. Lance took a deep breath.

"What is Shiro's little brother's name?"

Hunk frowned, looking at Pidge who was thinking. They were silent for a minute before her light bulb lit. "Keith! His name is Keith!"

"Mother fucker." 

Pidge eyed him, "What do you mean?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN"

"NOT WHEN YOU'RE BITING MY HEAD OFF!" 

Hunk sighed, grabbing Lance's shoulder. "Dude. What happened last night? I know you tend to be over dramatic and that you don't necessarily like school and will do anything to get out of the parting ceremony on Sunday, but this is a whole new level for you."

Lance groaned, still not believing it actually happened. "Look. Mr. Mystery from last night's party scene?"

His friends looked at him, waiting for him to continue. 

"It was Keith."   
  


Hunk stared for a second before Pidge howled with laughter.

"YOU FUCKED SHIRO'S BROTHER!"

"SHUT UP KATIE THIS IS SERIOUS!" Pidge kept laughing as Lance paced. "señor ayudame. What if Shiro find out? I'll be dead meat!"

Hunk shrugged, "This is what you get for not controlling your dick man."

Pidge was almost crying from laughing. 

Lance shot her a dirty look. "Why is he even here in the first place?"

Pidge paused her fit for a minute only to fall on the floor laughing. Hunk rolled his eyes. "Lance. Shiro literally told you the news before anyone else."

Lance stopped pacing as he connected the dots. It took three minutes for him to realize "MOTHER FUCKE-"

"LANCE OPEN THE DOOR" 

Lance jumped a good two feet in the air at the sound of Shiro's voice. "Fuck he knows."

"Maybe he doesn't" Hunk said, forever the optimist. 

"Well he's going to if someone" he shot Pidge, who was finally calming down, a dirty look "doesn't get her shit together."

"I'm good man, I'm good" she said, out of breath from her outburst. 

"LANCE OPEN UP I HAVE SOMEONE YOU GUYS NEED TO MEET!"

Lance shuttered, hesitating. Hunk rolled his eyes. "Open the door before he breaks it and you have to get it replaced."

He sighed, but knowing Shrio he actually would break Lance's door down, so Lance slowly made his way over, unlocking it and opening it to the sight he was dreading. Shiro. And behind him? The guy he fucked last night. 

"There you are! Lance this is my little brother Keith! He's moving in next door over break and starts next semester!" Shiro wormed his way past Lance and into his home. Not that Lance fought it, he was used to Shiro barging in like any parent did. He was left staring at the boy, who smirked knowingly at him. "Hi" he said, extending his hand. "I'm Keith."

Lance couldn't help himself, "That's a new one. Much more refreshing than Rob or Alex."

Keith laughed, "What's your name?"

Lance could feel the deja voo of it all, but he still held out his hand, "Lance, but I'm sure you already knew that."

Keith shook his hand, his grin widening. "Maybe." 

"KEITH GET IN HERE! I WANT YOU TO MEET PIDGE AND HUNK!" 

Keith frowned, "Sorry hun but, duty calls." He slipped past Lance with a wink, trying not to snicker when Lance replied with "Yea your booty calls too" 

Lance took a moment to compose himself before joining the group. Keith looked damn good today, but he was playing a dangerous game. Lance knew first hand about how protective Shiro could be. And if he was protective enough to beat the shit out of the old dean of the Garrison for Pidge's sake there was no telling what he'd do to the guy who left hickies all over his little brother. The red jacket Keith wore was barely covering them, and if that wasn't enough he had his hair in a low pony tail and dammit he looked finer than hell and Lance really wanted to be left alone with him. Thankfully his fear of Shiro's wrath kept him on his best behavior. The same could not be said for Keith. 

Lance entered the room to see Hunk and Keith shaking hands while Pidge hugged him. "IT'S BEEN SO LONG PIDGE!" He said. Pidge beamed up at the man. 

"I know right! I didn't think i'd see you again after middle school!"

Lance took a seat on the empty love seat, listening as Shiro explained that Keith and Pidge had been best friends since grade school, but Keith wanted to try out the Galra schooling and left her. "It was tragic until I met these two" Pidge said, gesturing to Hunk and Lance. Keith eyed Lance, "Is that so?"

Shiro eventually got tired of standing, opting to sit next to Hunk, who had fallen asleep. Lance sighed, taking out his phone to text Allura. 

_Lance: Hey we might not be ab_ _le to come, Shiro and his brother are at my house._

He sat his phone down right in time for a laughing Keith to be shoved into his lap. "Oh! I'm sorry Lance." He said, grinding on Lance as he stood. Lance gulped and grabbed a pillow. Thankfully no one seamed to notice his boner cover because Shiro's phone rang. Lance instantly recognized the ringtone as Allura's ringtone. "Yea babe?"

The room went quiet as he talked. "Nope, I did not know that." Shiro blushed. "Of course, I'll leave right now." he smiled, "Movie night? I'll ask them."

Shiro looked at the group. "Allura wants to have a movie night in the green house to welcome Keith around 10 tonight. Sound good?" Pidge said yes, nodding for the sleepy Hunk. Lance nodded, thankful to have  a few hours to prepare. Shiro returned to his phone. "Will do. Yep.....See you in five. I love you." his face went pink and Lance knew she was saying it back. 

The Shiro stood and gave commands. "Pidge, get Hunk home for a nap since you two live close together, after that you have got to finish your speech for tomorrow." 

Pidge nodded, giving a 'yes sir' as she awoke Hunk and got him to his feet. Shiro turned to Lance and Keith. "Lance. I need a favor. Allura wants to um..." his face flushed and Lance snickered. " _prepare_. She wants  to prepare, Pidge stop laughing and get Hunk home!" Shiro shook his head as Pidge slipped her shoes on. "Lance do you mind taking Keith home for me? He doesn't have keys yet."

Pidge almost fell out the door laughing. Lance made a mental note to spill coffee on her laptop later. 

Keith rolled his eyes. "You know it would be easier if I just stayed here until the movie. Then you wouldn't have to come and get me again."

Shiro nodded and Lance could see the gears turning in his head. _Please say no. Please Shiro I'm-_

"You know what? That sounds like a great idea!"

_Dammit Shiro!_

Before Lance could protest, Shiro was grabbing his keys and bolting out the door for whatever Allura promised him. "Thanks Lance!" he yelled as he shut the door.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me"

"No but I do want to be fucking you." 

Lance blushed as he looked the man over. "What? Didn't get enough last night?"

Keith snorted, making his way from where he'd been leaning against the wall. "More like I was drunk enough to bottom, and I don't bottom." 

Lance licked his lips, damn this man for being so damn attractive. "Really? You seamed to enjoy it last night."

Keith caught Lance's chin forcing it to the side and getting dangerously close to his lips. "Yea and you're about to enjoy it even more." he said, bringing his lips down.

Lance reacted almost in the same second, throwing any fear of Shiro out the window and tangling his hands in Keith's hair. He moaned when Keith's knee moved against the pillow he had in place. Keith moved his lips to Lance's neck, biting and sucking while his hands easily removed Lance's shirt. Keith's lips moved to Lance's nipple, flicking it with his tongue and letting his teeth graze it. He loved how shaky Lance already was. He loved the little moans he was getting. Lance grabbed his face, smashing their lips together again, loving how Keith bit down on his lower lip. Then Keith pinned him to the couch. "Hands to yourself. You're forgetting that you topped last time, and I always top." 

Lance smirked watching Keith remove his shirt so he could stare at the hickies he left last night. "What is this? Some type of punishment?"

Lance's stomach fluttered when Keith licked his lips. "It is now."

He ripped the pillow from Lance's lap, somehow getting Lance naked in seconds. He didn't realized his pants were missing until he felt Keith's tongue on his inner thigh. Lance looked down and felt his dick getting painfully hair. Keith bit down on his inner thigh, getting closer and closer with each bite. His hands played with Lance's balls making his tip ache. Keith pulled away, smiling with an evil glint in his eyes when he snaked his tongue over Lance's precum dripping tip. Lance actually whimpered. "Please Keith." Keith stood, letting his pants drop. Lance started at his simihard length with a watery mouth. "Open" he commanded. Lance obeyed. Keith let the tip of himself into Lance's mouth. He licked immediately, trying to do anything to get a reaction, but Keith pulled away, leaving Lance to glare at him. "Beg" 

The word sent shivers down his spine. But there was no way he would do anything like that. That was until Keith grabbed his dick and stroked him roughly. Lance moaned, grabbing Keith's face and pulling it to him. Keith kissed him so hard he saw stars, pulling away and leaving Lance light headed. "I said beg." Keith growled. Lance gasped for air, "Please Keith." 

"Please what?"

Lance said the first thought that occurred to him "Fuck my face. Please." 

Keith looked shocked for a moment, but then he was shoving his dick into Lance's mouth and fuck he was so good. Lance sucked him off like a pro. Keith threaded his fingers into Lance's hair and he ate it up.

Lance loved this feeling. The feeling of hands gripping his hair, short pants coming from  the guy he was sucking off. The feeling of cock in his mouth was something he liked all together, and something about Keith made it better. And Keith loved the sight of it. Lance letting him thrust into his mouth, willing giving over control that he had the night before. _He must be a switch._

Without warning Keith took himself from Lance's mouth, flipping him over. "Get the condom out of my wallet will you? It's in the back left pocket." 

Lance reached over to grab Keith's pants, shuttering when he felt Keith's mouth on his ass. He bit down on a cheek, kissing and sucking and Lance just knew he'd have another mark his swim team would question him about. Keith thrashed at his hole, making Lance shake and drop the wallet in his hand. He reached to grab it, opening himself up for Keith who took the chance faster than Lance could give it.

Keith liked this sight even more. Lance dripping onto his sofa, shaking and moaning Spanish slurs while trying his best to open the condom wrapper. Keith took mercy on him, grabbing the package and rubbing his tip onto Lance's ass and inbetween his balls while he opened the thing with his teeth. "Have you stretched?"

Lance nodded, he did it to get himself off in the mornings. Keith harden at the thought of Lance's fingers in his own ass, fucking himself. He put his fingers in front of Lance's face. "Lick." Lance did as he was told, eager to have something in his mouth again. The fingers where soon gone and he felt Keith probe him with one, adding a second and getting a reaction. The third made Lance arch his back. "Please Keith. Please fuck me." he was begging now and Keith decided this was his favorite view. Lance, throwing himself back on Keith's dick, a complete mess with precum dropping off of himself and drool leaking from his mouth. 

Keith loved it so much he couldn't contain himself. He grabbed Lance's hair, forcing his head back while he pounded him. Their lips met hungrily and Keith pulled out, sitting beside Lance and forcing him onto his dick again. Lance faced Keith now, bouncing on the man's dick. He held onto the couch as he pressed himself down until Keith found his prostate. He was merciless. It was the hottest thing Keith had ever seen. Lance, holding onto his shoulder and the couch, letting Keith stroke him and leave bite marks down his neck and chest while he fucked himself on Keith's dick. He could feel Lance getting close,so he grabbed the man's  hips, forcing him to keep the pattern until he came, calling out Keith's name. Keith fuck him through his orgasm and into his own, shivering at the force of it. Lance let his head fall against Keith's shoulder, panting. They sat like that for a few minutes, with Keith's dick still inside Lance and Lance still on Keith's lap. 

Eventually Lance pulled himself off, grabbing Keith and forcing him upstairs to shower. Once they were both cleaned Lance forced him to help him clean up the mess they made, glaring at Keith he said, "If we're going to keep doing this we're going to need to talk about it."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Keith glared at the tea in his hand. He hated 'talking'. There was nothing to talk about. He didn't have any romantic feelings for the guy who sat in the chair across from the love-seat he sat on. He was just fun to fuck. That's it.

Lance cleared his throat. "Did you hear a word  of what I just said?" 

Keith sighed, "No."

Lance could feel his irritation growing. The only reason he hadn't snapped yet was because they had just had sex, and as much as he hated to admit it, he loved the sex. Unfortunately, he was loving Keith less and less. The dude barely paid attention, and didn't seem to give one shit about what was coming out of the mouth he had been kissing not even an hour ago. It was infuriating. 

"Look." he said, putting his tea down. "Your brother would beat the shit out of me if he found out I was fucking his brother."

"Technically I'm fucking you but continue." 

Lance rolled his eyes. At least Keith was listening now. "The point is, whatever this is needs rules because Shiro cannot find out."

Keith seemed to be thinking about this, but ended up shrugging. "'Kay."

Lance was about to loose it. Keith noticed the look, a look most people got with him. He didn't really give a shit though. It was just a look. Everyone got looks. They didn't even bother him at this point, but he did like Lance's ass, so he decided to make nice. "Look. How about we just fuck no strings attached."

"I literally suggested that ten minutes ago but you didn't hear me because the tea was apparently more interesting."

Well fuck.

Keith sighed, "I'm sorry dude. I just get tired after sex."

Lance stared at him. Was he fucking with him? Surely that's what was happening. There was no way this guy got tired after one round. There was no way the charming guy he met last night and the guy sitting on his couch were the same guy. There was just no fucking way. It was times like this that he wished his mom had let him be an ass growing up. 

"Okay then. I guess you can nap upstairs while I work. I'll wake you up ten minutes before we leave?"

Keith nodded to that, almost asleep already. It wasn't that he tired easily, it was because he had been up until six studying. He managed to make it up the stairs and into Lance's bed before passing out. Lance rolled his eyes again. He couldn't fucking believe the hottest guy he'd ever met was passed out on his bed, looking entirely too cute to be the big asshole that he was. He huffed and turned on his heels, stalking out of his room to prepare for the speech tomorrow. 

Keith was having trouble sleeping. It was too comfortable, and smelt so damn good. Why did it smell so damn good? He opened his eyes to a ceiling fan. He didn't have a fan in his room. Keith bolted up in bed, looking around. He calmed down when he remembered Lance. He glanced around the room. Someone, probably Lance, had tossed a blue blanket across him. There were ten pillows on ten bed, Keith didn't understand who the hell would actually need ten pillows but apparently that annoying guy did. Keith eased himself off the bed, careful not to knock the side table. It was a surprisingly simple room. Blue white and black seemed to be the main colors. There was a picture of a family on the wooden table by the door. Lance was lying face down on the beach with three girls sitting on his back. Two men stood on either  side, making faces towards the camera. In the front left corner were two small children sticking their tongues out. They looked happy. Keith wondered for a second if he would ever be happy like that. Even Lance, whose face was covered with sand, was beaming. 

He shook his head, he didn't need that. He had Shiro and Allura and those two were enough, even if they barely talked to him and left him to pick up strangers to feel some type of anything. It was enough. And Keith didn't need anything more. He checked him phone, the time was 9:30. Close enough. Keith made his way down stairs. The living room was empty, so he looked in the kitchen. Still nothing. Keith followed the light down a hallway, opening the middle door to find Lance asleep at a desk. His books were open and a screen had stats pulled up. Creeping closer, he realized they were Lance's stats. 

He was top five in all of his classes. First in astrology, with several discoveries. He was the first in fighting and shooting camps, his overall wins totaling to over a thousand, his gunmanship was at level 101, only a few levels behind Shiro. The swim team hadn't lost a match since he joined. He was third to 'Hunk' and 'Katie' in statics, the 'Katie' person being in first. He was number two in Physics, second to 'Katie' again. All in all Lance was seeming pretty powerful. That was until Keith looked down to see him drooling on a piece of paper. It was oddly cute. The 'powerful' Lance, completely dead to the world with paper wads around him and his head on a glossary. Keith craned his neck to sneak a peak at what Lance had been writing when an alarm went off. Keith nearly fell as Lance jumped up. He looked around until he spotted Keith, who was trying his nest to look innocent. Although his 'innocent' was more of a 'I dare you to accuse me' look.  Lance smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hey" his voice was dripping with sleep and fuck it was cute. 

"Hey" Keith replied, trying not to smile back. "I was gonna wake you but the alarm beat me to it." 

"Yea" Lance said, wiping his face. "Lemme brush my teeth and we'll go." 

Lance forced himself upstairs to his bathroom, splashing water on his face to make sure he was really awake and that this was his real life and not some nightmare. But he still had hickies for days on his neck that his shirt wasn't hiding. He mummered a few Spanish curses under his breath as he grabbed a turtle neck from his closet. He glanced at himself, he still had sex hair and swollen lips. But now his grey turtle neck hid the hickies, and went nicely with his ripped black jeans. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair and slipped his Adidas on. It was just movie night. He made his way downstairs to stare at Keith who was kicked back on his couch, phone in hand, and tuned out to the rest of the world. He looked like he was playing a game, not that Lance cared, he was assessing the physical damage. 

Keith also had sex hair, but his lips weren't swollen and he didn't have any visible hickies. Lance pursed his lips, then stalked into his guest bathroom, grabbing the brush under the sink and stomping his way back into the living room. "Here."

Keith glanced up at his phone, raising an eyebrow at the new shirt and brush in his face. "You have sex hair." was all Lance said as Keith took the brush. He ran it through his hair in seconds, handing it back with a 'thank you'. Lance shrugged, placing the brush back and meeting Keith by the door. He grabbed his keys, locked the door behind him and fell into step with the boy. 

They walked in awkward silence, not sure what to say. So Lance took the time to enjoy the scenery. The Garrison really did have a beautiful campus. Miles and miles of beautiful. The cherry blossoms were falling at just the right speed, the lake at night shone in a blue hue he had never seen. It smelt good all the time. Always like a fresh just rained smell. Lance loved it here, but it would never compete with the smell of the ocean or the way it felt to have sand between his toes while he took a midnight walk. Nothing could compare with that. 

Keith glanced sideways, trying not to stare, but he couldn't help it. Lance was really beautiful. His skin shown, even in the streetlights. The blue of night seemed to compliment him and he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't bother to have the look Keith had noticed. It was like he had his guard up all the time. This was the first time he had seen the boy look so...vulnerable. Keith didn't like this vulnerability. He liked the idea of Lance being tied up and not being able to stop him but this. This seemed wrong. Lance's eyes were too sad, his lips were too frowning. Keith didn't like it. He moved his hand forward but stopped himself. He and Lance weren't friends. Keith didn't have friends. He didn't need to get rid of Lance's sad eyes. It wasn't his place to. 

They came up to the greenhouse after what seemed like hours of walking. Lance looked around, then entered the secret password only a few knew about. He had figured it out after a need to escape and desperately wanting to be near the beach. It was a secret, but in the greenhouse was a button he and Pidge made. That button brought him to the beach where his body felt like it was relaxing in the sand, even though his mind knew he was millions of miles away. After that night he had kept the password, telling only their small group so they could meet up for movie nights when they didn't want to stay at Lance's. 

The rest of the gang was already there.

"Took you long enough!" Shiro complained, already curled up with Allura who was messing with the remote. "Sorry" Lance said, rubbing his head and kicking Pidge who was giving him suggestive eyebrows.

"OW! Lance that hurt!"

"Sorry my foot slipped."

Keith made his way to sit next to Allura's and Shiro's couch. In the green house Allura had two loveseats and pillows on the floor. Hunk and Pidge occupied the floor area, leaving Lance to sit next to the current most annoying thing in his life. Hunk sent him an apologetic smile, handing him a blanket and a bag of his favorite veggie straws. 

"Tonight!" Allura began. "Tonight we watch a classic! Keith will be joining us not only as a friend, BUT ALSO AS A GARRISON STUDENT!" She popped open her glass sprite in celebration and Lance forced himself not to roll his eyes, he just wasn't in the mood. Jaws began playing on the only clear spot the walls had to offer, but Lance wasn't paying attention. He was too numb for that.

He couldn't feel anything. It happened more than he cared to admit but sitting next to the guy he's just had sex with was enough to keep his heart racing for years, but he didn't feel a thing. Lance didn't go unnoticed. Keith watched him out of the corner of his eye. He was staring at the plants more than the movie screen, he hadn't opened his bag of veggie sticks, and he looked like he was tired. It was worrying. Keith had watched the boy throw on four different masks tonight, he obviously needed help. But. It wasn't Keith's place to say anything. Especially when he barely even knew Lance. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a warning the Spanish is off of Google. I'm learning it but I'm like level .1 y'all.

Lance was already late. He cursed himself, running out the door with ten minutes to spare. He would be the speaker at the break session. They had one every time a break was about to occur, usually the top juniors or seniors gave a speech to encourage younger students and for officials to see where the school was. It was his first time. He would be speaking in front 1,856 of the world's smartest and unique people. To top things off, the presidents of the major countries that were benefactors to the Garrison would be there. Not only could he mess up in front of hundreds who were smarter and better than him, he could also fuck things up for the school. Because public speaking wasn't already terrifying. 

Luckily Shiro was there the second he walked through the door. "You're only five minutes early." He said with a raised brow. Lance shrugged, refusing to acknowledge his anxiety. 

"Is he usually earlier?"

Lance inwardly groaned. That was _exactly_ what he needed. He turned to the voice, not quite concealing his glare. To make matters worse Keith looked _damn good_. He was wearing black dress shoes and pants, black suspenders, and a black button up shirt. The only thing not black was his white bowtie. This was not going to be his day. Shiro smiled, "Actually Lance is usually the first." 

Keith snorted, eyeing Lance. He knew he was a mess, and the more he realized how little time he had, the more panicky he got. Shiro seemed to notice Lance's appearance the exact moment Keith did. Keith's expression hardened, Shiro laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You good?"

Lance slipped on a smile. "Never better. Just need to get dressed and I'll be ready to go!" 

Shiro's eyebrows raised more at the cherry voice, but let Lance go. He began walking to the dressing area when Shiro's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Keith go with Lance until I text you okay?"

Lance turned sharply. "Why?"

Shiro blinked at him, noticing the hateful glare the  boys seemed to share. They had been fine last night. He wondered what happened. But then he shrugged it off and gave Lance the 'dad look'. "Because I said so."

Lance rolled his eyes but turned and let Keith follow him out of the main backroom. 

This was not happening. There was no way. He was only supposed to see Keith for sex. He wasn't supposed to watch him get ready. That part must have been looked over in their conversation. Not that they even really had one. 

Keith followed him back to his dressing room. He had a special door labeled 'Sharp Shooter'. It was the same size that Shiro's had been but it was blue on the inside, and had a beachy smell to it. Lance picked up a piece of paper that was taped to the wall while he shut the door. For a minute his face softened and he smiled. Then he sat the paper down, close enough for Keith to read 'You're gonna do great- Allura', 'Deep breaths you got this-P' and 'Hope the room calms your nerves-H'. Keith felt his heart soften. He wondered what it was like to be close with people. He wondered if anyone would ever give him notes like that. Probably not.

He turned his attention on Lance, who was shaking horribly. He needed Keith to be gone before he broke down. He looked like absolute shit and that wasn't what the Garrison needed. They needed a strong front man, not him. What was he thinking? He couldn't do this. He could not go out in front of that many people and talk. He could barely even talk! 

Keith heard his breaths turn into short gasps. He looked up to see Lance shaking and staring at his hands that were vibrating so hard Keith thought they would fall off. He stood up immediately, rushing to Lance's side.

"Hey." he said, placing a hand on Lance's shoulder. Lance turned to him suddenly, and the terror in his eyes messed with Keith's chest. Lance stared at him until he got over his shock. "Hey. Stay with me. Okay?"

Keith took Lance's face in his hands, forcing the boy to look at him. Tears were spilling out of eyes and onto Keith's palms but at least Lance was looking into his eyes. He needed to breathe. 

"Breathe with me okay?" Keith inhaled counting to four before exhaling. Lance followed him, shaking in Keith's grip. They did it until Lance's breathing was better. "It's okay. Okay?"

Lance took a shaky breath. "Hey!" Keith said, "What are five things you see? Can you list them for me?"

Lance nodded. "Space eyes." He blushed at that one and Keith had no idea what he was talk about, but didn't interupt. "Blue walls. The note. Flowers. Mullet." 

Keith rolled his eyes at the last one, but he would take what he could get. "Okay. What are four things you can feel?"

"You. You're hands. Shirt." Lance closed his eyes. "Air conditioning."

"Good. That's good. Now tell me three things you hear."

"Breathing. Heart. Your voice."

His shaking was calming down and the panic in his eyes was subsiding. Keith let himself relax that that. "We're almost done. Two things you smell."

Lance sniffed. "Cologne. Beach." 

Keith smiled. "Alright last one. One thing you can taste." 

Lance looked blankly at him. "I-i can't. I can't ta-" His breaths came back short and Keith mentally cursed himself, then did one of the few things he knew how to. He pressed his lips against Lance's. Lance froze for a second before he gave in and kissed Keith back. It was unlike their normal kisses. It was soft and like Keith was trying to clam him even in a kiss. It was blissful and made Lance completely forget about the speech and the people. Keith pulled away slowly. "One thing you can taste." He whispered, too shocked to say it even louder. 

Lance's cheeks were pink and tear flushed and Keith mentally kicked himself because Lance looked breath taking and he was screwed. 

"You."

Keith felt his face heating. Lance was not making him blush. He let go of the boy, trying to still be gentle instead of running out of the room like he wanted to. "Better?"

Lance nodded, then shook his head. "I uh, need to change." 

Keith nodded, letting himself out of the room. He leaned against the wall outside of Lance's room, catching his face in the mirror. He was definitely blushing. 

* * *

 

Lance collected himself before stepping out to join Keith, who was leaning against the wall staring out into space. Lance walked right past him to look at himself in the full length mirror. 

Keith's eyes followed him, trying not to stare but it was so hard not to. The white suit hugged Lance's ass and went almost too well with his tan skin. He had a teal shirt underneath that wasn't buttoned all the way, leaving a bit of his chest exposed. It wasn't fair for him to be this attractive. It pissed Keith off. 

Lance eyed himself, his eyes were still puffy, his face had a green complexion but at the moment he really just wanted to get the whole thing over with and head to the training room. That would help. He just needed a few hours to work out and he'd be ready for the flight back to Cuba. His heart squeezed. Home. He was going home for Christmas. He was excited. He got to see his family. He was so ready to see his family. 

He wiped the unblended foundation under his eye, making it less obvious before turning to Keith. "Well?"

Keith smirked. "You look like you always do."

He laughed at the face Lance made. 

"Rude." Lance teased, walking past Keith. He followed the slightly taller boy to the backstage. It was almost time. Shiro was waiting for them. "It's about time!" he said, shaking his head.

Keith almost laughed at the suit Shiro was in. He looked oddly professional. But it didn't really matter what you dressed Shiro in, he always looked ridiculously good. Just like the woman who slipped her arm through his. "Hush Shiro! Today is a big day for Lance."

Lance smiled at Allura, "Gracias hermana. ¿Crees que esto irá bien?"

Keith tried not to drool. He really like it when Lance spoke Spanish, even if he had no idea what the boy was saying. 

Allura removed herself from Shiro, shimming to wrap her arms around Lance. She looked like the stars clung to her. If Keith didn't know her he could swear she was a goddess from a foreign country. Lance hugged her back, smiling when she said "Sí. Puedes hacer lo que sea que intentes." She pulled back, holding Lance's face like he was her kid.

"But you already knew that hermanito."

Lance smiled. "I did. I just need to hear it from others sometimes."

Allura released him. "You're gonna do great."

"Great? I think not!"

"Yeah, this is Lance we're talking about. He's gonna leave everyone speechless!"

Lance laughed as Hunk and Pidge joined the group. Hunk wore a suit similar to Shiro's but his undershirt was yellow, and he kept his ever present headband but had sunflowers tucked in it. Pidge wore a simple silk olive dress, her hair was decorated with flowers and golden dust and Keith was suddenly very aware that he was very very, _very_ under dressed. He was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a group of extremely important, extremely well known and successful people. He felt out of place in all black. Shiro eyed him. "Hey, come with me."

Shiro grabbed his hand, dragging him away before he could protest. "Hey! Shiro! What's the big idea!" Allura seemed to get the idea, running after them.

Shiro didn't answer, he just kept running until they were back in his dressing room, where he dug through a trunk of clothes until he pulled something out while Allura sat him down in the chair. "What is going on?!" 

Allura shushed him as she grabbed a powder. Shiro turned him around, shoving something in his shirt pocket and turned so he could take out the white studs Keith had in his ears. Keith gave up on trying to understand until Shiro and Allura turned him to the mirror. "There!" the woman said. 

Keith stared. Shiro had shoved a rose in his pocket, trading his earrings for a ruby stud and a red crystal encased in gold. His plain white bowtie had been replaced with a white tie covered in roses, Allura had tugged his hair into a bun, sticking a rose pin in it to keep it up. He looked...like he belonged next to the woman made of stars and the man made of the blackest parts of the galaxy. 

"There. Now there's no denying that you're with us." 

Keith turned to his brother. "You did this for me?"

Shiro patted his shoulder. "What can I say? My little brother deserves the absolute best. Now you can't feel so isolated because you're with us." 

Keith smiled, his throat tightening. "Thank you." He pulled Shiro into a hug that Allura joined. Keith would forever be thankful for moments like this. Where Shiro wasn't working and they had a moment, especially when Allura joined them. He felt almost like he had a family in moments like these. Allura pulled away. "Shit! Shiro we have ten minutes!" Shiro cursed, grabbing their hands and running out of the room. 

The other group was still there, and when Keith joined Pidge smiled at him, and Hunk grinned. "I told you roses would go with him!" 

Lance snorted, turning his head so no one could see him blushing. "Yeah he is a pretty big flirt."

Shiro chuckled. He was really hoping this would be good for Keith. He never really had friends but Shiro could tell. That was going to change if he had anything to say about it. 

The group made there way out to the stage, Pidge and Hunk sat together. Lance was next to Hunk, who was next to Keith. Allura sat at the end, letting Shiro sit by his brother. They were a sight for the whole school. Allura and Shrio talked politely, trying to keep their love eyes hidden, but that didn't stop them from holding hands or blushing. Lance and Keith joked with each other, which lead to Pidge leaning over Hunk to tell Lance to make his flirting less obvious, but that made the four laugh. They looked like a group that was impossible to tear. They complimented each other so well, it was like looking at planets in orbit. 

Finally the lights went down and Allura stood, making her way to the microphone. Lance knew what she was saying, but couldn't concentrate. He was soon. What if he fucked up? What if he couldn't say what needed to be said? His hands were shaking again. He could feel himself slipping. Shiro was sitting back down, that meant Pidge was next to speak about the technology. He was up after Hunk. He couldn't breath. He needed to get out. He needed to-

"Hey. You got this." 

Lance shifted his eyes to Keith. He smiled at Lance. "I dunno what you're gonna say, but you've got this. I believe in you man." 

Lance saw Shiro nod, and Allura smiled at him. To his left Pidge coughed, Lance looked at her as she held a thumbs up. Hunk turned to walk back and Lance stood. Hunk clasped his shoulder when they met on stage. "You can do it." 

Lance made his way out to the stage. But he couldn't see the people. They looked like stars where he stood. He could do this. He could talk to stars. 

"When I entered the Garrison my freshman year, I entered an atmosphere I had never felt before. What we have here is not offered anywhere else in the world. Here we have the training we need to be not only the people we want to be, but the people the world needs." Lance lost himself in his words. He loved it here. This was his home away from home. Nothing could compete with the beach and his family, but his friends were changing that. The bonds he formed here in the last few years were important. He knew it. Lance took a breath, not knowing how long he had been talking. But as he looked around the room he saw faces, all looking prideful and happy. Some were even crying. Even the dean looked impressed.

"In the end you all had a choice. To be here, or somewhere else. You chose to come here. To face adversity. To try to new and crazy things. To improve. And look at what we've done." the crowd erupted into cheers, forcing Lance to talk louder. "Look at the discoveries we've made! Look at what we've been able to accomplish!" He loved this feeling in his chest. "We are the pioneers in more than just space. At this school, we have the potential to do anything." Lance smiled at the cheering crowd as he walked back. His group was beaming at him, even Keith had a smile on his face. He took his seat as the dean took the stage, giving the usual talk about how long the break was going to be, and not to get in jail for any 'crazy experiments off campus' (he eyed Hunk and Pidge, who smiled sheepishly at him remembering the explosion for sophomore year). 

Keith nudged Lance when it was over. "I told you you could do it."

"HE DIDN'T JUST DO IT!" Hunk yelled. Pidge rolled her eyes but grinned with the adults as they joined Hunk. "HE KILLED IT!"

Lance laughed. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this is from an au I saw where the gang was Instagram famous.

Lance checked his feed for the sixteenth time as he waited for the airline to announce his flight. Hunk and Pidge sat across from him, sipping boba tea and talking about some experiment they were going to preform when they got back from break. Lance was on a mission: stalking Keith's Instagram.

Before Lance entered the Garrison he had somehow ended up Instagram famous even though all he posted was pictures he thought were cool and selfies. For some unknown reason people thought he was hot. He had about seven million followers, and Keith had close to eight. It was starting to piss Lance off. Keith had a total of thirty pictures. Most of them were of really cool pictures of the sunset and desert, there were only ten selfies and it pissed Lance off because holy shit he would never get over how hot Keith was. There were a few pictures with Shiro and Allura, but Lance had already memorized their posts. Allura was a beauty guru like Lance, they had even colabed a few times when school wasn't killing them. Shiro was featured a lot on her page, the captions were all full of cute couple shit that was honestly really cute. Shiro basically had an athletic page with pictures with all the gang, including Keith which is how Lance found himself in this position in the first place. Lance sighed, raising an eyebrow when Pidge's notification popped up. He clicked on it, eyeing her from his seat. Pidge had a personal page that was followed by tons of scientists the group had forced to get social media for the hell of it, although the Holts were famous without social media. Hunk's page, when his friends weren't around, was filled with food. Pidge and Hunk also had a gaming channel, they used to invite Lance on there but got sick of him always winning. 

Lance laughed at the picture, it was of him he hadn't realized she took. He looked dead, his white hoodie was on and the hood was up. He was practically laying on his duffel bag that was next to him and had a blush and confused look on his face, probably from the picture of Keith when he was at the beach. Hunk was in the next picture with a big smile, he was laughing at something she probably said. The caption read "Gonna miss these dorks over break". Lance grinned.

"Piddgggggeee!"

"Not one word McClain."

Lance snickered, opening his mouth to say more than 'one word' when the intercom buzzed.

"Flight 204, your flight has been canceled due to a tropical storm. I repeat, Flight 204, your flight has been canceled due to a tropical storm. Please report to the service desk for refunds." 

Lance glanced down at his ticket. _You've got to be fucking kidding me._

* * *

 

Keith put his last knife into place, stepping back and smiling at his work. It wasn't the flat in town, but it would do.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" 

Keith looked over his shoulder to Allura. She was in black legging, Nike shoes, and Shiro's 'better not' t-shirt. Her hair was in a loose bun and Keith smiled warmly at her. "Nah, I feel like Alfor should meet Shiro before I go with you guys." 

Shiro plopped his robot hand on Keith's shoulder, scaring the shit out of him.

"Keith that is total bullshit and you know it! Alfor would love you!"

"You just don't want to go alone." 

Allura laughed while Shiro blushed and stuttered out a weak 'shut up'. 

"I'm serious Keith," Allura moved to join the boys, Shiro put his arm around her waist and finished her sentence. "We wouldn't mind if you came." They looked like the perfect couple, Allura's head leaned on Shiro's chest and Keith was willing to bet she didn't know she was doing it. Shiro matched her shoes, with joggers and a white hoodie Keith was positive he was just wearing for when Allura got cold. He could see a black shirt sticking out of the top. Keith smiled. "I know. But you two need alone time and I don't wanna watch you two makeout the entire break. 

Allura blushed. "F-fair enough." She turned to grab Shiro's bag, hugging Keith goodbye and leaving the brothers alone.

"I know you had plenty of money but I'm leaving you some cash just incase." Shiro pulled Keith into a hug as he rambled on. "Be safe please. Don't get raped. Don't get hurt. Text me twice a day so I know you're okay. No drugs. No strange men. I love you."

Keith hugged his brother back. "I love you too man. I'll text you in the morning and before I go to bed. Be careful driving. I won't get raped." 

Shiro pulled back ruffling Keith's hair. "Don't forget that you need groceries. "

"I'm gonna go shopping right after you two leave." 

Shiro eyes his little brother, still not believing how old he was and how grown up he had gotten. Shiro still remembered finding him on the side of the road at seven years old, a complete asshole who he couldn't believe was so important to him now. "Bye Keith." 

"Bye Shiro." 

Shiro walked out of the room and Keith followed him, stopping him at the front door. He'd never been good with advice but it never hurt to try. "Hey Shiro?" 

Shiro turned all to quickly and Keith had to stop himself from laughing at his nervousness. "Yea?"

"You uh, you got this man. If you can befriend important people and become one of the most important teachers at a world famous space school, you can definitely win Alfor over. He's gonna love you. And if he doesn't, Allura is still in love with you and I don't think anyone can change that." 

Shiro smiled at him, hugging him for the billionth time that night. "Look at you, all grown up." he whispered.

"Thanks Keith." he smiled as he pulled away and headed to the car. Allura waved from the car, rolling down the window to yell "WE'LL BE BACK TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH YOU! I'LL MISS YOU! BE SAFE! TEXT US DAILY!" 

Keith laughed. "YES MA'AM."

Shiro slid into the drivers side, yelling that he loved Keith and Keith said it back again as they pulled away. He watched them drive down the road to the exit before he shut his door and went to get dressed. He didn't do anything special since he was just going to the store. He grabbed what he saw first in his closet, a pair of black leggings and a maroon crop top paired with white Nike shoes and a white Nike jacket. He grabbed his wallet and the hundreds Shiro left him, making a mental note to pay him back. Then he went into the kitchen and realized he didn't even have things to make a list with. He was going to be buying a lot tonight.  

He grabbed his keys, shutting the door behind him and making his way to his car when he heard a slam and someone speaking in rapid angry sounding Spanish. He looked over to see Lance on the phone. The boy froze when he saw Keith, a blush creeping into his cheeks. He said a few more words Keith couldn't make out before hanging up and making his way to where Keith stood, hand on his car door, openly staring at the boy. 

"Hey." Lance said when he reached Keith. 

"Hi."

Lance stood there for a minute before sighing. "Look man, my flight just got canceled so I'm gonna be here all break and I need something to do tonight so I don't wreck my house."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Are you angry or something?" 

Lance's smile vanished form his face and Keith would have been scared of the man if he didn't know better. He looked mad enough to kill. "Livid." he replied, his voice deep in a murderous tone. 

Keith tried not to shiver. "Well I'm about to do a lot of shopping for the new place if you wanna come." 

Lance was already making his way to the passenger side. "I'm in." 

* * *

 

They pulled into the nearest store, finding a spot right up front. 

"Wow I can never find a place this close to the front." Lance remarked while Keith locked the car, shrugging. They were getting stared at and Lance was regretting coming. His anger was  gone, but now all the stares were making him anxious. Keith eyeing him wasn't helping either. The man was too hot to constantly have his eyes on Lance. He grabbed a buggy, startled wen Keith linked his arm in his. 

Lance looked at him. "U-um Keith?"

"What?" he asked. "You're nervous. It's a big store and we're both very attractive people so we're bound to be stared at. I got you, okay?" 

Lance smiled into the violet eyes, "Thanks." 

Keith turned his head to conceal his blush. "No problem let's get this over with." 

They hit school items first, getting lists for Keith to plan things out, a fridge planner, notebooks and tons for writing materials. Lance found a unicorn pen that he forced Keith to get because it was 'as gay as you are Keith!'. Then they hit the pillows where they tried out every pillow the place had. Keith ended up buying two, one firm and one soft. Next Lance dragged him over to fairy lights where Keith found himself actually buying two packs of space themed lights, refusing to admit to Lance that he actually liked them. After that Keith demanded they go to the food section where they pilled Keith's buggy full of Cheetos puffs, lucky charms, chocolate rice crispies, salt and vinegar chips, pretzels, water, coke, sprite, sweet tea, milk, pizza rolls, bagel bites, chicken, frozen fruits, mac and cheese and other must haves for a single male student. Then they happened upon the Christmas isle.

"Keith."

"Lance."

"Keith you have to!"

"Lance I am not getting a Christmas tree!" 

They had bee going back and forth for at least ten minutes. Lance glared at Keith and then an idea hit him. "Fine. I'm getting a tree."

"You do that-"

"And it's going in your house."

Keith stared at him. "Why do you want me to have one so badly?" 

Lance gave him a look. "Because! You have to have one!"

Keith shook his head, he was getting tired of arguing with Lance. "That's not a real answer."

"Fine. It's because you need Christmas cheer and I want to decorate the tree with you because I can't go home and do it with my family." 

Keith immediately felt like shit. Lance had been sharing everything about his family with Keith for the past few hours. Keith sighed, betting Lance was lost somewhere at the beach with a billion people around him. "Fuck it. Fine." he whispered, looking at the guy who was smiling so stupidly at the tree.

Lance shook his head, glancing Keith's way. "Hm? Sorry I was uh..."

"I said fine. We can get it." 

Keith rolled his eyes at the gleam in Lance's smile. "THANK YOU!!" He tossed the tree in Keith's basket along with some ornaments while Keith scoffed at every item. He wasn't excited to set up a tree. Nope not him. He was just doing this for Lance. And he totally didn't try to put up the tree first instead of the eggs when he and Lance made it back to his house at the Garrison. He definitely didn't do that.  


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but hey, here's an update :)

"Can I trust you to put up the perishable items before the cookies?" 

Keith glared at Lance from the threshold of his apartment. Of course he would. He wasn't a complete idiot. "Yea yea but you better hurry with your shower if you wanna help me with this tree."

"You wouldn't start without me.

"Try me"

Lance smirked. "Keithie, Keithie, Keithie.... You're forgetting that I have the tree stand and you can try to put it together but it'll be difficult if you can't stand it up, right?" 

He could feel the glares Keith was sending him, probably had the middle finger up too, but he just chuckled, waving the tree stand towards him. "See you soon lover boy"

Keith couldn't believe he'd agreed to fuck this guy. 

Lance shut his door and sighed, setting the stand down before looking around to take in his overly clean house. After straightening the blanket on his couch, he went upstairs, keying in his code before entering his room and throwing his hoodie into the hamper before marching into his bathroom. He was nervous. Scared even. It was eight at night and he was about to go and set up a Christmas tree and watch Christmas movies with some guy he met not even a week ago and was fucking for the hell of it. What was he doing? What would mamá say? His dad would kill him. Not that he would really kill him, but he might disown him. He'd never really been a fan of the whole 'bi' thing, but having a friends with benefits relationship? He wouldn't stand for it. Lance was supposed to be this perfect thing that his parents could mold and Lance had made it in the Garrison. He was breaking all types of records. But even that wasn't enough. 

_"it's no wonder your dad doesn't even love you"_

Lance shook his head, ripping off the rest of his clothes and getting in the shower. He didn't have time for an anxiety attack or a self loathing episode right now. Keith was waiting for him and the last thing Lance needed was for Keith to walk in on him crying in the shower. 

~~~~

* * *

 

Keith sighed, realizing that he needed to actually put the milk up before it spoils. But for now he was running up to his room to throw his shoes in the closet and trade his no-shows for fuzzy socks that went up to his calves. Then he ran to turn the heater up because he looked damn good in his crop top but he was fucking freezing. Then he made his way downstairs and lit the candle Shiro brought him and started looking at the tree. Why was it even a big deal? He remembered Shiro's mom always forced the boys to help her put it up and they would open presents for it on December 25th but Keith never really got why. It was just something you did he guessed. He didn't mind putting up with it if it meant he got to see Lance's eyes light up again like they did when he saw the tree in the first place. He was really cute when he smiled like that. A little cute for Keith's own good. 

"I knew you were gonna forget to put the milk up."

Keith jumped, then turned to glare at the Cuban boy. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"You told me not to and to just come on in." Lance set a bag down on the counter and picked up the milk to put it away. "Remember? Because I made the joke about being like actual sane people who know each other and all."

"Hey!" Keith said, joining him in actually putting things away. "You know Shiro! He wouldn't put someone he cares about in danger." 

Lance smirked, licking his lips. "I dunno...I think this may be a little dangerous game we have going here." 

Keith rolled his eyes, sending Lance a look that told him Keith wasn't going to be easy to toy with. "If you'd like." he said, moving towards Lance until his back hit the fridge. "We can always make it dangerous."

Lance's breath caught while Keith smirked. _Got ya.._

Lace grabbed him by his hoodie stings and pulled him close. "All the things that could spoil are up...let's get dangerous." 

Keith blinked in surprise but then smiled and kissed Lance.

He was starting to think that kissing Lance would never change. He'd done it probably fifty times but nothing was dulling it. It still felt like someone was starting a fire in his chest and it spread until he didn't need his stupid hoodie. So he hastily took it off, not particularly caring that it took of his crop top too. Then he sat Lance on top of his counter and watched as the boy lifted his sweater off as slowly as he could. Keith rolled his eyes, deciding to push the shirt up enough to where his lips could wrap around Lance's nipple and get a shiver out of him. There were windows in the kitchen. Anyone passing by right now could see it. Keith's hands in Lance's hair, Lance sitting naked on Keith's counter while Keith switched between sucking him off and kissing him. They could see when Keith forced Lance onto his knees and shoved his dick into his mouth. And when Lance's back arched and he forced Keith in deeper. Keith held him with a choke on the counter, thrusting in as hard as he could, loving how Lance came apart for him. He loved this sight. He wanted to be the only one to ever see this. He pulled out and forced Lance onto his back so he could watch Lance's face when he mercilessly tore him apart. He loved how red Lance's face got when he was close. How he slurred a string of Spanish Keith was sure was full of cuss words. He especially loved when Lance bucked his hips and let his dick slap against Keith's stomach, getting cum all over Keith' belly button.  Keith didn't mind it. He'd get Lance to clean it up later. Lance moaned his name when he came and the sight of it sent Keith over the edge. 

They were so fucked. Keith fell onto Lance and laughed. "W-what?" Lance asked.

"We're in deep shit, huh?"

"Considering that it's now nine something at night and we still have to put the tree up, I'd say you're right."

"Why put the tree up when you can get my dick back up?" Keith asked.

He felt Lance twitch beneath him.

"No. I am not getting fucked on a counter twice in one night. _Fuck_ no."

"Fine. Bedroom it is." Keith said, pulling out and picking Lance up to kiss him before he could protest. 


End file.
